


Ryuu-kyoku (Dragon Song)

by ThebSayraduka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon Genji, Dragon Hanzo, Dragon Megumi, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Father and daughter moments later, Four dragons, I don't know how many chapters this will be, Jesse's a dad, M/M, Magical type of story AU, McHanzo - Freeform, Then smut, There will be OC pairings, Yes I like multiple ships!!, rough start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebSayraduka/pseuds/ThebSayraduka
Summary: Ever since he found out he was a father eight years ago, Jesse McCree's been trying to make ends meet financially for his daughter to have a roof over her head back in Santa Fe while she's living with her aunt, his sister. He's even gotten his hands dirty with blood a time or two to reach his goal, so long as he's able to send money home. But he does have a system on who & who not to kill. This time, he's gonna be hired to find four dragons & take them out for a number with a lot of zeros. He doesn't believe the man who's hiring him at first, but he'll eventually learn the truth about dragons the hard way. Doesn't expect one of them to be handsome & to have siblings that are just as attractive. Next thing he knows, Jesse's dragged into an adventure that goes deeper than the legend of the valley he's roaming...





	1. The Legend of the Four Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Just working on another AU fanfic holy shite X'D This WILL turn into a McHanzo story as well as Gencio (for Genji & Lucio... IDK the ship name XD) There's also gonna be a straight one to balance it out a bit but that's between a couple of OCs of mine Megumi & Kyou =w=' Bear with me please... Just bear through the first few chapters before things start to progress into fluffs & smut >w

Many ages ago, back when mankind was still young, there was the island region of what would be called Japan. Many regions populated this island, but there was region that was void of life, a mountain region and its valley covered in ice and snow. The goddess, Amaterasu, peeked from the heavens & saw the frozen land below, feeling sorrow that there was no life. Determined to change that, Amaterasu took one of her many robes and cut it into four strands of cloth before using her magic, changing the cloth into four large and majestic dragons, three male and one female, each dragon glistened with bright scales and flowing manes. As the dragons took their first breaths, they turned to their goddess that had given them life and awaited her command. She had but only one request: she asked them to bring life to the iced land below. Before sending them on their way, she granted them with the gift of powerful magic to strengthen and protect them before departing them from the skies and to the earth below.

The dragons, arriving upon the cold land, soon began to learn about everything around them, as well as about each other. They learned they could speak to one another, with their magic they practiced with each other, and they soon discovered they could also glide and soar through the skies. They studied the land and any existing wildlife around them, which wasn't much to begin with. Then one day, they found humans wandering through the lands, most likely migrating. From afar they studied these humans and heard their tongue, studying it as well. They all practiced and eventually found that they, too, could appear human with their magic, although they appeared far different from each other. One appeared an elder man, the other two males appeared younger and as brothers, and the female appeared as a woman, but still the youngest of them all. They all possessed jet black hair, glistening eyes of unearthly colors, and they had been clothed in bright colored robes that seemed to mirror robes similar to Amaterasu's.

While human, they learned to speak to each other in the human tongue and how to sing. When the female sang her first song, there was a noticeable change around them in the land. The thick snow had started to melt around her feet in a wide scale, revealing land below. This inspired them to combine their magic with their songs to bring change to the land. Hastily, they all changed back to the form of their birth and scaled the nearby mountain's peak to cast their song and spells.

The elder, with his deep, booming voice, sang his song which cleared the skies of the grey clouds that hid the sun and its light. The eldest brother, with his powerful voice, used his song to break the ice and snow apart on the land, making it easier for the sun to melt the cold. The youngest brother, his song a bit higher than his brother's, used his voice to help radiate the sun's warmth and melted all the ice and snow away, creating rivers and creeks as well as soaking water into the land. The female, her song soothing and gentle, helped the elements of the earth and they saw green starting to appear. But they felt it wasn't enough. Combining their voices, they used their magic, now more powerful than before, and soon the entire valley and mountain was lush and vibrant with green.

Amaterasu had watched all that happened from above, and was pleased with their performance. As thanks she offered to return them to the heavens or let them stay on the land they worked so hard to grow. The dragons decided to stay on the land to watch over it always. Amaterasu, humbled by their choice, agreed to their wish and granted them one last gift. From a nearby river, she plucked four stones from it and using her power, she created four large and mighty pearls, one for each of the dragons to do with as they wish. Before departing, she had a final condition: that they use their songs to keep the valley prosperous and alive. They agreed to her wish, and her divinity dispersed to the heavens.

Over time, the dragons had watched the valley grow more and more as life had started to appear. Small animals had started to appear, followed by much bigger animals. Birds, rabbits, horses, deer, boars, wolves, and even wild cats had migrated to the land and made the valley their new home. The dragons eventually took a liking to certain animals, calling them their companions. The elder dragon had taken a liking to turtles & tortoises, often swimming with them and meditating at their ponds and lakes. The eldest brother had grown close with falcons and hawks, often hunting together with them and sharing the spoils. The younger brother had grown to favor the attention of more gentler birds, the sparrows, liking their energy. The female dragon had grown to enjoy the company of the cranes for their gracefulness & beauty, and was often seen flying with them.

The dragons had kept the valley's condition bountiful as they had promised to Amaterasu with their songs and magic to ensure it's upkeep. Mankind, meanwhile, had started to prosper in faraway villages all across the land, and word had spread from travelers and minstrels that traveled through the land, describing it as a bountiful and lush valley. Many have tried to settle but couldn't due to the dragons being protective over their land.

Some years later, a young man and his wife-to-be had mustered their courage and braved the travel to the valley and approached the dragons with an offer. He told them he was a humble wood carver and craftsman, so he offered to build the dragons a palace reminiscent of a temple in return for letting him and his wife stay in the valley below. The dragons were taken back by his offer, and they agreed to let them stay, but on the condition that they would let him build his home first to protect him and his wife-to-be from the elements. The man was grateful for their offer and started right away on his home.

After he had completed his own residence, the young man had started to work on the palace he had promised the dragons. He had scaled the mountain and explored its network of tunnels and caverns, eventually stumbling across a sacred spring deep inside. He discovered it was protected by the female, as she had blessed it for her and the other dragons. Showing he meant no harm, he apologized for his intrusion and went on his way. Finding the perfect spot in the face of the mountain overlooking the valley, he built the base and walls of the palace all while his family began to prosper in the land below. Over the years, his own sons had even began to help him in his task, and soon it was complete. The dragons were pleased of the turnout, but the man had grown old and well into his whites and silvers. As thanks, the dragons gave the family the honorary title of protectors of the valley.

As word spread around the land more frequently, more and more people came with gifts and offerings for the dragons to let them stay. Any that were denied were forced to leave. The few families soon grew into several, then the several into dozens, then soon it was a large and prosperous village that grew and lived off the abundant land and each other. The dragons even assisted with their magic to keep their crops plentiful for the growing numbers, and were more than pleased to help. Many would visit the palace of the dragons, often bringing food and offerings and some in return, wished for wisdom from the dragons. The dragons enjoyed the company, and mostly enjoyed the visitation from wandering monks and scholars. They enjoyed hearing their stories and wisdom from their travels, and in return, they let them rest in their palace. The people eventually made a festival for the dragons to honor them and thank them for their power, presence, and protection.

The dragons would even interact with the villagers now and again, often appearing in human form once they showed trust in the families that prospered. They saw life, they saw death, but they helped to keep it alive with their own strength and even with their magic. The people of the village would often teach the dragons new things: how to hunt with weapons; how to wield such weapons like the bow, blade, and other weapons; how to farm; and many others. The village had even given the dragons their own names to keep. The elder dragon was named Akio, for his luminous appearance. The eldest brother was named Hanzo, based on his appearance as a warrior and they all claimed that it was a warrior's name. The youngest brother was named Genji, the same name of a human boy he had befriended and grown close to from birth to death, so he carried the name with honor. The female dragon was named Megumi, for the love and affection she showed every time she interacted with the villagers. 

In time, Akio had grown into age and was soon feeling exerted and drained from using his magic so much over the centuries. He soon told the younger dragons that he wished to rest for a time and said that he would leave the protection of the valley and its village in their care. The three hesitated but eventually agreed to Akio's wish. Pleased with their words, Akio took his pearl and went to rest in the caverns that led deep inside and underneath the mountain. All the while, the three dragons overlooked their land, ever remaining true to their protective vigil.

But no legend is without its risks and dark rumors. Over the countless years, word had spread to the entire land, often catching the attention of hunters and warlords. Many stories mixed together, often becoming confused with one after another. Rumors and accusations spread of the dragons that over looked the valley and anyone who killed them would gain unfathomable power and strength from their essence. Tied to that story is the myth that if they found the mythical pearl of the dragon they had slain, they would gain the infinite wisdom that dragon carried. Another story stated that any who were brave enough to traverse the caverns of the dragons, find their hidden spring, and drink from it, then they would be granted immortality. Many have made fruitless efforts and journeys to the mountain and its valley, and many who were foolish to try and brave these rumors and challenge the dragons were soon brought to their untimely end by their wrath. Many stories were even made of Megumi, claiming that even though she was one of the dragons, as a human, she possessed incomparable beauty and her songs were enough to capture the hearts of any who listened. Many men traversed obstacles time and time again to the mountain to try and ask for her hand, but she denied them all, deeming them unworthy. If she was not able to cast them out, her brothers certainly would.

Many different stories and myths were tied to the village, the valley, and the mountain that overlooked all. Some are true, but some are just that: myths. But with the many comings and passing of villagers of the land over the centuries, well into the millenia, none can say which stories are true but the dragons themselves. Anyone can learn the truth from the dragons, but only if they are brave enough to journey for it...


	2. Job Description Says What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse arrives in Hanamura and hears what the man has to offer, but to be perfectly honest, he's not so sure he can believe what the job details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUGH!! FINALLY X'D It's coming along nicely ;w; I'm not really gonna have a set pattern but just know that I will be updating this story the best I can now and then so just STAY PUT!! It'll get nice soon >v

Jesse never minded winter, it all just depended in what part of the world he was in when it hit. Even winters in Santa Fe weren't as devastating and bitter as the winters of Japan were. Each breeze that blew around him chilled him right down to his core, even if he was dressed head to toe in comfortable clothes. Sure, it was comfortable enough for a night in the desert, but not Japan in wintertime. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking ahead, but he remembered that he'd be better equipped from this new guy that'll be hiring him for a job with a hefty reward.

Jesse wasn't really one for material wants since he was forced to quit his Deadlock days, being in Overwatch changed that. When he was in Deadlock, he couldn't get enough of the things he stole, whether it was money or guns or vehicles; it was practically an addiction for one as young as he was at the time. Overwatch, however, made him appreciate the little things and how to work more with less. Made him a better man, he thought at times. But despite when Overwatch was shut down & the Swiss base was destroyed, he used whatever money he had sparingly and even then it was in small amounts. When he hooked back up with Tabitha, an old love from his Deadlock days, they both shared whatever they earned, which rounded up to be more than plenty for them.

After being forced to be on the run from a bounty (which he thinks is a false bounty seeing as how Overwatch gave him a clean slate), he went back to using his savings sparingly. Two years later, while traveling through Santa Fe, he found out from his little sister Anna-Belle that before he went on the run, he had gotten Tabitha pregnant with a baby girl, but she had died from childbirth complications. It hurt that Jesse wasn't there for it all and Tabitha's death hurt him bad, not deeply but bad enough. When he got to see his daughter, she was eight months old and she had a lot of features similar to his own, but different. Red-brown curly hair and big blue eyes, but no less energetic. He also learned from his sister that she was named Abigail Susan McCree, Abbie for short.

When he got the chance to hold her for the very first time, something inside him seemed to have woken up. Possibly the paternal instinct for his child or something else entirely, he wasn't quite sure. Either way, holding his tiny daughter then & there in his arms, he felt nothing but love and the urge to protect and provide the best he can. Over the next several years, anything he earned from that point on rarely went for himself, only enough for food and lodgings wherever he went (and the occasional bourbon and whiskey which was always a welcome treat), and the majority always went to his daughter. The family ranch was barely making ends meet as it was with Anna-Belle having to do ranch-hand jobs on her own as well as raising animals and Abbie, but with whatever Jesse earned along the way at least it would help keep them sheltered.

Jesse would even try to pay them a visit around Abbie's birthday and stay for a few months before having to go on the run again. He just wanted to keep her safe from the dangers of a wanted man with a massive bounty on his head, but at least he was trying hard to be a part of his daughter's life. He had explained it to her a few times in the past about what he did and the dangers of being an outlaw and hoped that she could understand everything he said. Abbie always said she understood, but Jesse got the feeling that she was mad at him every time it came around time for him to leave. He always said he loved her regardless, even if she was upset at him.

With the many jobs out there, he had been in and out of the country taking any offers from hunting to spying, so long as he could earn something. Whenever he took a job, Jesse always warns ahead of time that he has a system on how he works. He learns the details of what he's going to be doing, and if the job includes taking someone's life, he'd have a way of figuring out if it's worth the job or not. If it's not worth it, then he'd tell them to have someone else do it for them. Granted he has been hired to take down the occasional criminals and killers, those jobs he'll do because as he always says 'justice ain't gonna dispense itself'. At times, he hated having to dirty his hands like that and earning blood money, but such is the struggle of a father.

This time he had gotten an offer from a Mr. Junsei Furokawa about a unique job offer and its reward included a lot of zeros at the end of it. It was more than enough to support Abbie and Anna-Belle back home for months, but he had an odd feeling about this job. An intuition maybe, but he said he'd at least hear the man out before deciding to take it.

He could hear his boots crunching through the snow, and by estimation by how cold his ankles were getting, he'd wager the snow was about two to four inches thick on the ground. The snow wasn't falling hard, but he could feel a breeze blowing through enough to brush a few snowflakes against his face. After arriving in Japan, he made it to a village called Hanamura that had a mountain overlooking the village and the valley around it. Place looked modern enough, certainly keeping up with the times, but at the same time, he could tell there were still hints of tradition in the village, such as the buildings and restaurants. He could even spot what looked like a castle or a temple in the village, but it wasn't his destination.

He had gotten directions written for him in English and soon he found his destination; it was a business office that had several floors and the office he was going to meet in was on the fourth floor. When he stepped inside, he was hit with a strong warmth that was very inviting to him. He could tell he was getting a few looks and stares, but he paid them no mind. He's been getting looks since he arrived in the country. After brushing off snow at the front, he walked forward reaching the front desk, and there he spotted the receptionist, a young man with his hair tied up in a high ponytail, barely hanging a few inches in length, sporting a comfortable and presentable dress shirt and coat.

"May I help you, sir," the young man asked, very curious of the stranger that was Jesse. Jesse cleared his throat speaking up, "I received a summons from a Mister Furokawa," as he pulled out a small pencil-thin device & upon activation, it unfolded to show it was a holographic tablet and he pulled up the email showing the letter to the young man, "I was told to meet him here on Floor 4." The receptionist read the letter, seeing it was written in English and again in Japanese with instruction to show the receptionist at the front when he arrived. After reading it, the young man's expression seemed to calm some, having some reassurance, "Hai, hai. There is a Mr. Furokawa who is using a rented office upstairs. I will let him know you are coming up, Mister..." the last letter of the word trailing off into a curious silence.

"Jesse McCree," is all he said while he deactivated his tablet and placed it back into a satchel on his belt. The young man gave a light nod typing something into his computer and used the desk phone to dial up someone and spoke in Japanese to the person on the other end of the line. While he was on the phone, Jesse took a moment to look around the office, and he noticed something a bit curious. He had seen what looked like a metallic plaque made into the wall that had an insignia bearing four dragons circling an orb in the middle plastered in the main entrance of the building. In fact, he'd seen it all around the village. He had seen the same symbol on buildings, banners, flags, and even in windows; he couldn't help but wonder if it's an important symbol...

After a moment, the young man hung up and looked up at Jesse saying, "Mr. Furokawa will be waiting in his office in room 413, Mister McCree," slowly having to enunciate Jesse's last name. Jesse gave a light nod-like bow of his head before walking to the elevator and hit the call button before stepping inside. The further up the floors he went in the elevator, he couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling in his gut. It was a bit worrying, but Jesse had to keep his nerve while meeting this man upfront.

Stepping off the elevator, he walked around the hallway, often having to dodge past people while looking for room 413 until he found it. Knocking lightly, he could hear the voices inside come to halt and he heard a young man's voice coming from inside, "Come in Mister McCree." Jesse opened the door to find an organized office, classic scenario of a desk with chair, bookshelves, and two chairs in front of the desk for visitors. He wondered where the other voices came from, but he realized the young man must've been on a speaker call when he knocked. On the wall were scroll paintings that Jesse couldn't quite make out at the distance and the angle but from what he could spot, it looked like there were dragons on them. Must've been a fan of fairy tales and legends, if anything. Along with the scrolls, he spotted blades and daggers hung on the wall over them. Might've been a fighter; that or probably just adding a sort of traditional touch to the office.

Rising from the desk chair was a young man, looking to be in his mid-20's, possibly late 20's near thirty from how sharp his suit made him look a bit older. His hair was pulled back into a mid-way ponytail that hung several inches longer than the young receptionist's. He was well built for his age, but it showed that he could definitely handle himself in a fight. As Jesse closed the door, the young man walked up toward him and held his hand out offering a handshake before speaking, "Glad you could come, Mister McCree. Sorry to have you come in the middle of a harsh winter." Jesse lightly shook the man's hand, feeling quite the grip in the squeeze.

Letting go of his hand, Jesse asked, "I take it you're Mr. Furokawa? I gotta be honest, you're a lot younger than I thought you'd be." That spurred a small bout of laughter from the young man in front of him before getting a reply, "Hai, I am. Twenty-six, to be exact. I started out in business with my father shortly after graduating high school and built my way up on my own. I am not one to give up so easily." Determination or stubbornness from what Jesse could tell. Either way, it seemed to serve him well with the kind of set-up he and his office had. As Junsei walked back to his desk, Jesse chimed in, "I got the email you sent, so I'm here. Mind tellin' me what the job's about?"

After Junsei let out a light hum of acknowledgement, he sat down and started to explain, "I will not lie to you Mister McCree-" "Please, just 'Jesse' thank you," Jesse lightly interrupted as he stood by the desk, and he saw Junsei give him a light nod of acknowledgement, "Alright then, Jesse. I have a job that you most likely will not believe me on the details I have in mind." "Gotta be honest with ya, I've had stranger jobs come into my lap," Jesse said rather sarcastically, earning a smirk from Junsei. Straightening up, he said softly, "Many have said the same thing. But, I assure you, this will be by far your most strangest job yet, I promise." Sitting down, Jesse listened closely but his attention kept drawing over to the scrolls Junsei had on his wall. He could see them better and it was as he suspected. The scrolls had four large dragons of different colors looking like they were flying together in the clouds with a woman painted above them with her arms spread open. Looked like a holy painting if anything, similar to Maria in most Catholic paintings.

Junsei noticed Jesse's gaze and turned to see what captured his attention. Seeing the scrolls on the wall, he let out a small chuckle. "Interesting, aren't they," Junsei asked, "They tell of an ancient legend tied to this land. The sun goddess, Amaterasu, created four dragons and descended them upon this land to give it life from the ice and snow it was buried underneath. Those four dragons actually make up the insignia that you've most likely seen pasted around the village. An interesting legend, and coincidentally, it is something to do with the job I have for you." Dragons and goddesses for his job? Now Jesse HAD to hear this.

"The job I had in mind for you is to track and hunt them down, the dragons," he said sternly. What? At this point, Jesse could say that Junsei was right, it was by far the strangest job description he's heard yet. Trying to piece the words together, Jesse could only make out the words, "Come again? Hunt down dragons?" Keeping his stern tone, Junsei spoke up again, "I believe I did not stutter, Jesse. I know you must think that dragons are just stuff of legends, but I assure you, in this valley they exist just as you and I do. I do not want you to kill them, though. Just track them down, trap them, and bring them to me. You will be accompanied with a team of fellow hunters and trackers, and I will give you the set destination for when you capture one or all of the dragons."

Jesse was still a bit dumbfounded but listened regardless, and hearing he was being part of a team of hunters was always something that didn't sit well with him. It's not that he wasn't uncomfortable with companions, it was just that since his Deadlock days, he didn't really trust others that could wield a gun aside from himself. Many would call him a hypocrite, but at least he could be trusted once his trust was earned. Seeing Junsei stand up, he followed his motions to the scrolls and saw him point to them speaking softly, "These dragons are the ones you will be looking for. We've already spotted three of them, and each of them have their own names." He began to name them off after pointing to each of the dragons, starting with the violet dragon with a silver mane, "Megumi." Then, he pointed to the green dragon with an orange mane, "Genji." And lastly, he pointed to the dragon that was blue with a golden mane, "Hanzo."

"And the last one," Jesse asked lightly. He saw Junsei fold his arms behind him, as if keeping his composure, but Jesse could tell something was upsetting him. Regardless, Junsei spoke calmly, "We were unable to find Akio, the last of the dragons," as he pointed to the red dragon that bared a flowing golden mane, "But if theory is correct, he should be with the other dragons. They never stray far from each other in this valley. I will explain why I need them when you bring them to me, but for the time being, I am going to ask you if you will take this job. Last I offered, the reward is very nice, yes?" Jesse remembered; how could he forget? With the number he saw after currency transition, he couldn't deny that he had to take it to keep Abbie supported, but now he wasn't so sure.

Taking a deep breath with a hand to his chest lightly tugging at his serape, Jesse looked up at Junsei and hesitated before he gave his answer, "If I have to hunt anybody to get those dragons, you'll be hearing a complaint or two from me. I have a system on how I work." Junsei turned looking at him, making his ponytail flow a bit with his turn and spoke gently, "Oh? And how does it work, Mister McCree?" Straightening up in his seat, Jesse spoke sternly, seriously even, "I will not hunt and kill innocents. I will track down criminals. If they're worth killing, I'll do it, but if they're not, have someone else do it for you," he got a light nod and hum of acknowledgement from Junsei before continuing, "Besides, to be perfectly honest, unless I have a legit reason as to why I'm hunting these 'dragons' down, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to hold off on your offer, no matter how good your price is."

"All in good time, Jesse," Junsei said softly while sitting back in his desk chair, "But, I promise you, it is for a good reason. Rather personal, if anything but, I do not wish to delve into my personal details for your sake. I will spare you that much." Jesse gave a light nod before Junsei continued, sounding sterner than before, "So will you take the job?" Looking up at Junsei again, he could see the determination in his eyes, Junsei wanted him to take the job and NOW. And whatever he meant by 'personal reasons' must've been something like a dead parent or relative that might've been killed by the dragons or something of the like and wanted revenge. He was just going to have to find out later, but for now...

"I'll take it," was Jesse's only answer. Seeing a smile come across his face, Junsei spoke softly, "Then, do not let me down, Mister McCree." After exchanging details and one last handshake, Jesse was assigned a hotel room he'd be staying for the time being and sent on his way. As he walked out the building, Jesse didn't notice that across the street, a young man with a set of glistening orange eyes spotted him with a fanged smirk.


	3. Ageless, But Not Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We come across the dragons in their castle home, and we find out that they're having their own troubles to deal with. One of the dragons is dangerously ill to where stepping outside into the cold could kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER!! YAY! 0w0

All was calm at the mountain palace, the rooftop covered in a thick layer of snow, thankfully, not thick enough to put pressure on the roof to collapse. Their castle was built very sturdy, and with it, their safety was certain from the elements. Inside looked just as luxurious as its exterior appearance, that of a regal palace, aligned with large tatami rooms and spacious halls that if one wasn't careful, they could easily get lost. It was no maze to its main inhabitants however. For the dragons, their legs seemed to move naturally through the halls now, to where they could navigate them blindfolded if they were challenged. 

Even in the chill of winter, he felt no difference to the ice and snow that decorated the land now. Hanzo was indifferent to it before, but now he found it bitter and wished it gone quickly; all for good reason... 

Ever since winter started, Megumi had seemed to had fallen greatly ill. He had asked Genji to bring the village doctor to find out what was wrong, and they soon got their diagnosis. Pneumonia. A common human illness but it was still dangerous if not treated well enough, so they had no reason to fear themselves contracting the illness, but it had struck Megumi hard. Delirious with fever; waking and sleeping in a sweat; hot to the touch yet shivering; famished one day then complete loss of appetite the next; she was always short of breath when she tried to talk; harsh coughs now and then; and she often would wince of pain in her chest when she took deep breaths. It was a very worrisome sight for them. 

Since then, there was always someone at her side to care for her until she showed some sign of improvement. Hanzo was practiced in herbalism and would make the medicine himself, had he been able to find the herbs he needed to make the medicine she desperately needed, but it was all died out from the snow and their village didn't carry what he needed. He did not believe in modern medicine; believed that most were just poisons that promised a false sense of relief from whatever ailment they thought they were being treated of. There was always a natural solution to a natural problem. But, all he and Genji could do was just simply tend to her needs and help cool her fever. 

It didn't help that they were plagued daily at the thought that her illness came with a desperate warning: if she were to step outside and be exposed to the bitter cold, it will kill her.

Since then, they've been extra careful; making sure that there were no cracks in any windows or doors of any room she would be entering that would allow cold air inside. They were plenty warm inside, which gave Hanzo a sense of relief for his sister. Holding a tray of food carefully, he approached her room, slid the door open carefully with his foot before stepping inside, then did the same closing the door, being careful not to snag his robes in the door. He looked over seeing Megumi in a peaceful slumber in bed - the slow rise and fall of her chest being a reassurance - and a damp rag on her forehead to keep her fever down some. Her pale skin flushed red, however, from the fever that Hanzo wished would pass soon.

He approached with the tray, setting it down softly before sitting beside her futon. His presence seemed to stir her awake, as her eyes slowly began to flutter open and her mismatched eyes slowly turned right at him meeting his golden eyes, and greeted him with a small, tired smile. He knew she'd be too tired, and her throat too worn from coughing to speak, but that was alright with him. They never did need spoken words to communicate with each other. Before they learned to speak in the human tongue, they had used their own abilities of communication within each other's minds and thoughts to speak to one another. With enough practice, they could hear and block everything out with a blink of an eye and speak their thoughts with any other human they wanted.

Hanzo helped Megumi up carefully in her bed, catching the damp cloth when it started to slide, and she fixed her robes up accordingly as Hanzo set the tray in front of her after setting the cloth in the bowl of water by the futon. Her mind's voice sounded soft and gentle as she began to lift her bowl of miso soup and began to blow to cool it down some, "Has brother Genji returned yet?" Hanzo, hearing her thoughts, let out a low hum like a growl, before responding, his spoken voice sounding hoarse and a bit rough, "Genji went to the village six days ago, but no, he has not returned yet. He told me before he left that he had an odd feeling about the village lately. You know how he is with his predictions: very fidgety when they are accurate, even if we do not believe him."

He saw a small smile form on her face as she paused from her miso, and he spotted a small shine in her eyes. One being a silver eye, the other eye being an unearthly green. He was glad to see some life in her exhausted eyes. As she continued to drink her soup down, her mind continued to speak, "Genji's predictions have never been wrong, and it seems as if he has another one this time. Even if they do transpire as feelings, it is still a sign of a strong intuition. Humans call it a gut feeling, I believe," she paused looking over seeing Hanzo nod lightly before continuing, "Genji must sense something wrong in the village. Possibly something mistrusting. Maybe that is why he decided to go to the village, to investigate. At least our humans are more than trustworthy."

"There better not be a threat to our village and its people," Hanzo said sternly, before being interjected by Megumi's thoughts as she finished the last of her miso. "Be at ease, brother. Our village has been at peace for more than a few centuries. The only disturbances we have are hunters coming after us, and last that happened was in 2024. There have been none as of late, but at least they leave our village and the people in peace." He took a deep breath calming himself, seeing a bit of smoke stream from his nostrils, an obvious sign of his anger subsiding, if not burning still on the inside.

Megumi had a bit of a bigger smile seeing Hanzo calming down, but she knew her brother was still upset at the thought of a danger to their village. They were prideful and protective creatures, and Hanzo was definitely so with his burning anger when he was tested. She set her bowl down after finishing its contents and let out a sigh to let her food settle. Genji and Hanzo always made sure to keep an eye on her after she ate to make sure she could at least eat something to keep her strength up some and make some form of recovery. It was worrying for her brothers, Megumi knew this, but she convinced them that no one was at fault for her becoming ill.

After a few minutes, she looked at Hanzo giving him a light nod before she spotted him set another bowl in her hands: rice with grilled trout on top. She was glad to have some meat in her diet and always requested meat in some form whenever she had gained an appetite. Hanzo was glad to see her smile get bigger, possibly the biggest he's seen since she fell ill. So long as he could see his sister smile, he would risk anything. 

As she ate into her food, his mental wandering was interrupted by her thoughts interjecting, bringing him back to reality. "Hanzo," her mental voice asked gently, "Is something the matter?" His head shot up looking over at her, her eyes not shifted from the bowl in her hand, but she could still sense his emotions. She never needed to look into one's eyes to tell how they were feeling; she just needed to hear their voice and feel their presence nearby. She always had that intuition, sensing other people's feelings and being able to feel if they were trustworthy. A villager told them she was empathic: being able to sense feelings, thoughts, or attitudes of others; and they were not wrong.

Catching her question, Hanzo shook his head lightly, giving some reassurance, speaking low, "I am alright, sister. I am just glad you are eating today. For the past few days, you have barely been able to finish a bowl of miso. I was worried." After swallowing a bite of fish and rice, she looked over at him with a light smile and her mind spoke a bit clearer, "I am glad to have you and Genji looking after me when I cannot take care of myself. I am just so sorry to put you two through all of this. I had said before that no one is at fault for me falling ill, and I stand true by what I said.

"We can only see this through together and I will stay strong through this ordeal the best I can, and make sure that I recover stronger than before, Hanzo. No need to fret. We have lived for centuries, but even the thought of death has scared us now and then. It is just as Akio has said, we may be ageless, but we are not immortal as our Mother Goddess. We bleed and fall ill just as our humans do, which shows in a way that we are equal to the humans of our village. But, we prevail and grow strong from it all. That is all we do, Hanzo," she finished before starting on her food again.

Hanzo could only gain a small smile, hearing such strength in her words, even if her body was not as strong now compared to her strength in summer. She keeps her head up, even in a troubling time such as now. He softly petted the top of her head, earning a soft, breathy laugh from Megumi and he spotted her pointed ears wiggle lightly from her thick hair underneath to poke out lightly. He could tell she was happy when he saw her ears respond in kind.

After getting her fed, Hanzo left the dishware on the tray before helping her stand up, and helped her to walk around the palace a bit. He wanted to keep her on bed-rest, but she insisted on walking around a bit when she had the strength. Since she could not walk around outside due to the cold air, she would make up for it by walking inside their castle. They slowly walked the perimeter, going into every room and seeing everything, often treasures and gifts that were offered to them and remembering the stories behind them. Most of the stories grew a smile on her face from the nostalgia. After walking a bit, she wanted a bath to help ease her sore legs. Hanzo helped her with that as well, and he gave her enough respect to let her bathe in absolute privacy, even if she asked him to wait outside the door for her.

After having her bath, she managed to get herself dressed again in cleaner robes Hanzo had left for her, and when she called to him, he helped her back to her room and back into bed where she could rest. When she was completely still, he checked her fever and felt it just as warm as before so he had gotten a fresh bowl of water and rag, but when he returned, he came back to find her already comfortable under the blankets and starting to doze off. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sight.

When he sat beside her, he soaked the cloth and squeezed the excess water out before setting the cloth on her forehead and he saw she fell into sleep fast. Having a small smile, he softly petted her head, stroking strands of hair from her face before making sure she was properly tucked in before taking the dishes to the kitchen and cleaning them before returning to Megumi's room. Hanzo kept close to her, often changing the cloth now and then to help with her fever, but once it started to get dark, he had to get up and stretch his legs a bit.

Going through the halls, he found a training room where he practiced with his weaponry, showing proficiency in all the weapons there. He just needed a stress relief from all the worry he's built up from taking care of Megumi for the past several days, and he was training viciously. When he was half-way through his archery training, he paused when he had an arrow drawn back and took a few deep breaths to level his breathing. He sensed someone else there.

"If you wish to train, then drop down and join me Genji, if not, then wait for me in Megumi's room or outside the training hall," Hanzo yelled out, with a tone of some authority. Hearing a soft chuckle followed by soft thudding of dropped footsteps, he heard a young man speak up, "Harsh as ever, anija. Can you at least muster a 'hello'?" Hanzo growled with a light eye roll at being called 'anija', he always saw it as a rude term of the word 'brother' and hated it when Genji used it to call him that. Shooting another arrow, Hanzo listened while Genji talked gently with a smirk on his face, a slight playful glistening in his bright orange eyes, "I just returned from the village, and it is just as I had predicted. Hunters, mainly foreign hunters. It would not be the first time, but it should show some amusement unlike all the others before."

That, however, did earn a small smirk from Hanzo. He remembers all the hunters that came after them in the past, they even got a few scars to prove their endeavors. "Is that all you wish to regale me with, Genji," Hanzo said, sounding bitter, in which Genji had a reply, "I have a few more things to talk with you about but first.." Genji paused before speaking softly, a hint of worry under his tone, "How is Megumi?" Hanzo's grip on his bowstring loosened some to where he was in a resting position and had a small smile, "She had an appetite today and even walked around the castle perimeter more than last time. This is the best she's shown improvement ever since she fell ill."

He could hear Genji let out a sigh, possibly of relief, along with a soft expression, 'yokatta' which made him smile lightly before drawing his arrow back again, speaking a bit louder, "Megumi helped me remember an old saying Akio taught us in the past. It is a bit worrying but, it helps give some reassurance.. If only in a sense." He heard Genji let out a curious noise and he pulled back another inch, making his arm tremble lightly.

"We may be ageless, but we are not immortal," his expression hardened a bit before taking the shot in which his arrow pierced through the target until it pierced the wall behind it.


	4. What an Interesting Crowd..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse mingles around the village then gets to talk to his little girl a few days before the mission. Then, they go out and search for their targets. After a while of searching and nothing to show for, later that night, Jesse gets an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG A NEW CHAPTER 

Over the next few days, Jesse could only wait as the rest of the team had to arrive from wherever, so all he could do was mingle around the village and get to know some of the locals. He had come to meet and interact with a few that didn't eye him suspiciously and would at least greet him. Thankfully, they caught on that he was American, so they spoke English, granted they spoke with an accent, some thick, some light. 

He mainly caught the attention of an elder couple and their family that ran the local store and next door to them was a ramen shop where he would always grab a bite to eat. Granted the new tastes were strange, but he'd grow accustomed to it. He'd often ask about the village and what it had to offer, and the couple and their children & grandchildren would answer accordingly. 

Jesse at one point asked about the temple, in which they corrected him & said it was a palace long ago, but nowadays its uses were more accustomed to be similar to a temple for worship of their valley and village guardian dragons. He couldn't tell them about his new 'job' that he had taken concerning the dragons, if it were true. He didn't want to ruffle any feathers when he had just gotten some new faces to like him.

He even asked about the legend surrounding the valley and the insignia that was plastered everywhere. They were more than excited to answer and told him the story in great detail. The story of the four dragons that brought life to the valley and helped bring forth spring with their songs at the end of winter. How they would sing their powerful songs from the mountain and the villagers - in turn - would have their festival to honor and thank the dragons for bringing the season full circle. What caught his interest the most was the warning they gave: the dragons have a certain order in which their song goes, Akio first, followed by Hanzo, then Genji, and lastly Megumi. If one of the dragons sings their song out of order, then that means something is horribly wrong with one or all of the dragons.

But, it was reported to have happened only once in the entire existence of the valley so they had nothing to fear in their days of peace. Well, Jesse had nothing to worry about. Or at least, that's what he told himself...

That wasn't all he had done. He had tried to get a hold of Anna-Belle and Abbie back in the states, but it was tricky considering the time zones. He'd have to call them around noon in Japan's time since it'd be around 8PM in Santa Fe, around the time Abbie would have to get to bed for school. He got to talk to Abbie for a long time (about an hour or so), letting her know that he had made it safely, he got to meet a few of the locals, so on. Never any details about his current job, no. In turn, she'd tell him all that she had done with the family ranch, the animals, and what she learned in school, often earning a smile from Jesse.

He was happy to hear his daughter was doing okay and learning new things, even helping out Anna-Belle around the family ranch. Just hearing her chipper voice gave him a sense of peace, and for him, it was enough to get him through the day. Every time it'd come around time for them to hang up, she'd ask him if he had his good-luck charm, which was her locket he wore at all times. A simple charm, small and heart-shaped and hung on a chain long enough to give some moving space around his neck. It was always tucked under his serape and his button up shirt, so it was always safe & hidden.

Jesse had given her that locket on her third birthday, but when Abbie turned six, she gave it to him as a good-luck charm and to protect him in his travels. He said she didn't have to since it was originally his gift to her, but she said she wanted to. He was reluctant to take it, but he didn't turn away his daughter's considerate gift. Showed she worried about him as much as he worried about her, and he appreciated that feeling. There were a few holo-images of them, mostly of Abbie, inside that he could take a glance at when he wanted to, and they always made him feel better.

On the fifth day in Hanamura, he got word from Junsei that the rest of the team had showed up and they would meet in the same office building as before, but in a different room. Jesse wouldn't admit it upfront, but there was just something about Junsei he couldn't shake off. Made him feel anxious, antsy even, and he didn't like it. But, he couldn't lose his nerve; he had to keep his cool when meeting up with him and the team so he had to just steel his nerves and press on.

When he arrived at the building, he was told to meet in the parking area nearby where their vehicles and equipment would be. It looked like any office-type, under-the-building parking lot. Spacious enough and among the vehicles and crates of equipment, he spotted Junsei talking with a group of men, some looking more sketchy than others, especially two from what Jesse could spot. A man with an enormous belly who seemed to tower above them all and he seemed to be accompanied by someone much thinner and still tall, but not quite as towering as the bigger man. From what Jesse could see from the distance, the smaller of the two seemed twitchy and jumpy. Best keep his distance from that one...

Junsei must've caught the sound of his boots, because he wasn't thirty feet away when Junsei turned spotting him and called out to him, "Glad you could join us, Jesse. We were beginning to think you would never show," he said as he caught Jesse's hand in a light handshake. Jesse could've gone without but Junsei reached out which meant he had to be polite about it. Letting out a light sigh, Jesse remarked, "Well, ya know, hard to really decide on breakfast when your usual meals are outside the norm."

That got a small chuckle from Junsei. At least he understood the predicament he was talking about, Jesse being a foreigner and all. Speaking gently, Junsei chimed up, "It is expected when one travels to new lands," his voice then grew a bit more stern, showing he was getting serious as he went straight to the point, "Now, Jesse, this is the group of men you'll be working and tracking with. I am assured that they are the best trackers and the best shots of their homeland.

"You all have the job details, and in these crates are all the standard equipment you will need. The vehicles are equipped as well and contain necessary equipment.." it all seemed to drown out to Jesse. It's nothing he hasn't already heard before, but he was still listening even if his attention was more focused toward trying to figure out his fellow travel companions.

The first two he noticed were more intimidating and definitely stood out more than the rest. The bigger, pot-bellied man was dressed thick enough to withstand the weather and even wore a mask with only two lenses visible for him to see. He could tell by the color of his hair that he might've had some age on his counter. The younger, more jumpy one that was with him seemed a bit more of a concern. He was more twitchy than he seemed at a distance and had a bit of an uneven, maddening grin plastered on his face. He was even missing some parts of his hair; some parts, mostly the tips were even burned. From what he could see on the young man, he saw that he had a lean figure but had some muscle, showed he had some strength. He also spotted a prosthetic arm and a peg leg that was a substitute for a prosthetic leg, but at least it kept him upright. Granted, he was hunched over the whole time so Jesse was basically seeing eye to eye with him, so it was hard to tell how big he really was.

The others looked gritty enough for a group of rag-tag trackers and hunters, certain the type of crowd that looked familiar to him in any rugged bar he's traveled to across the U.S. So long as he doesn't get on their bad side, he knew he wasn't going to end up on the other side of their gun barrel any time soon. He just had to play nice and catch the target like he was assigned to. He still thinks this job is a waste of time just chasing after a legend and fairy tales, but he did tell himself that he'd see it out and at least see if there was any truth behind what all Junsei said.

After the debriefing from Junsei, they were given much warmer gear to dress & strap in with, and Jesse was more than pleased to see the clothes were thicker and more suitable for the winter weather. He was hating the fact that he was chilling to the bone every time he stepped outside because his usual attire of his serape and chaps over his jeans weren't enough to keep him warm in the ice and snow. He even spotted that he had a turtleneck sweater which he was glad for; kept him much warmer and he could just wear it over his undershirt. He didn't care that it meant covering up his prosthetic arm, so long as he didn't have to ruin a perfectly good sweater just to expose his metallic arm.

After they were all changed into their more suitable get-ups, Junsei gave them a set area to start tracking for details about the dragons before capturing one or more of them. Their starting destination was on the far eastern side of the mountain range in a large domain of forest territory, but no where on the mountain itself. They were warned that there are people from the village who patrol around the mountain and to keep their distance from them. Normally, that would raise a red flag for Jesse, but he was assured by Junsei that he would tell the villagers of the predicament so they could keep an eye out for his trackers. Jesse was still feeling unsure about this..

That afternoon after getting a proper meal, they set off toward their set destination which was about an hour long drive there, mostly hearing the younger man and his thick Australian accent ramble on & on, but at least it wasn't a quiet drive. The whole drive, Jesse was quiet, mainly looking out the window, taking glances at the others now and then before looking out at the never-ending sea of white that covered the open land. Once they reached their destination, they started on their tracking. It seemed like a standard track-and-tag type of scenario, but it looked like they were using some of the best state-of-the-art tech; certainly not the type for just a regular businessman to have in his garage. Curious, indeed, but it's best not to ponder in something that's not his business asking.

The tracking went on from when they arrived well into the evening, and once it got dark they had to set up camp and got food into their bellies. While they all ate, Jesse could spot the younger of the two he spotted earlier, from what he heard from one of the trackers his name was Jamie, but he snapped at them and said he preferred to be called Junkrat just like how his "tubby friend" preferred to be called Roadhog, in which the bigger man just stood silent and simply nodded. Okay then, Junkrat and Roadhog it is then. But, he spotted Junkrat working on some type of machine and from what he could tell by the shape, it seemed like some type of explosive, more specifically a landmine.

Definitely don't mess with the explosives if they're being hand-made by a clear-as-day lunatic..

The true darkness of night crept on them fast and they all had to tuck in for the night, all agreeing to take turns in shifts keeping an eye out for any surrounding danger that might happen. Jesse took the second shift when one of the trackers woke him up and from what he could tell by the moonlight overhead, it was late in the evening; around midnight if he had to guess. Thankfully he had the fire to keep him from getting too cold in the night.

He tried not to be so tense while being out in the open, but he couldn't help it. He could hear everything around him, from the wind blowing through the bare trees to the faint scurrying noises of faraway animals, just about everything was keeping him at attention. No one could blame him though.

He's been on the run for almost ten years now, so he should expect dangers to be around any turn, corner, nook, and cranny, therefore he had no choice but to sleep light. Jesse always had his Peacekeeper close, if not at the ready in his hand in case something should happen, but with how quiet the night was, he should've expected nothing to happen. He tried not to doze off, the noises around the campsite made him twitch in every direction he thought they'd come from.

From what Jesse could tell, it was a few hours before he started to feel himself starting to doze off, and the fire was starting to dim; the cold was actually what jerked him awake. He had to prep the fire for the next guy to keep watch. Making sure everything was clear at the campsite, he started to make his way into the trees and find some nearby branches that would hold for a little while. Finding a decent armful of branches and twigs, he spotted something peculiar in the snow.

Large footprints..

They seemed to have come in the direction of the camp before turning around and going in the opposite direction it came from. Whatever made the prints was watching them. From what he could tell by the size of them, the animal was no prey animal. He spotted what looked like claw marks in the snow and dirt below which meant it was a predator. What kind of predatory animal has prints this huge? Was it stalking them? While examining the prints, he suddenly felt a hot breath rush on him from above, blowing hard and making the brim nudge lightly showing it was a heavy breath. Honestly, it made Jesse freeze in place.

Mustering his courage, he slowly looked up and in the darkness, Jesse could only see a pair of sharp slit, seemingly glowing golden eyes glaring right back at him.


	5. Unexpectancies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets a warning from Hanzo that night before he departed. Later that evening, Hanzo provides a warning to the Tsuchihara family, the protectors of the valley and village. A few days later, despite the warning and thanks to Jesse, Hanzo gets caught, getting injured in the process. Thinking things through, Jesse decides the job isn't worth taking anymore, so he decides to help get Hanzo free. In the process, they're constantly butting heads and with Hanzo's injury, he needs serious help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love how this turned out ;w; We learn a bit more about Hanzo and the family of protectors of the valley, the Tsuchiharas >w< And DON'T WORRY! I will put in parenthesis on what some Japanese terms mean if you aren't familiar with them =v= You guys CAN leave comments PLEASE I love answering comments ^v^ Just don't make them rude or hateful please o3o' I just hope you guys are enjoying the story (0w0)'

Jesse was frozen in place. All he could do was keep eye contact with the huge pair of golden eyes in front of him. From his peripheral, he could catch the shape of the body the glowing orbs belonged to: a very long, serpentine shape behind the large head of the beast, sporting fur and massive horns. Even in the faint gleam of moonlight, he spotted scales that had a blue sheen then it dawned on him. 

He was eye to eye with a dragon. A real, living, breathing dragon, and it was staring him down as if it were staring down its prey before the kill.

But what was curious is, the dragon didn't seem like it was hunting. It was just... watching him. As if waiting for something to happen. Most likely for him to run so it could strike. With how big this creature was and how close it was, Jesse wasn't about to draw his Peacekeeper at it. He was sure it'd have faster reflexes, not that he'd want to test it. He nearly flinched when he saw the dragon's head pull back with a faint rumble from it's throat, similar to a growl & he got a better look.

It was snaked around in the thick branches of the trees above him, its tail swaying lightly and its massive claws on its fingers digging into the wood to keep it in place while it lowered its head down to his level. That would explain why the footprints seemed to disappear so suddenly from the grouping. He could see the dragon's body was enormous and probably measured about fifty feet in length, maybe more. He could see the long flowing golden mane and two very long parallel whiskers from the dragon's nose flowing smoothly, seemingly patient, but Jesse was sure that was far from the case here.

In that moment, he could only think back to the scroll paintings in Junsei's office of the dragons. The blue and gold dragon he pointed out. He was looking at the one named Hanzo. It was probably not safe to assume its name just yet, but the name remained there all the same.

Another tense moment of silence hung between them as they just kept their gaze upon each other before the dragon he's calling Hanzo moved again, quietly maneuvering around the branches before lowering itself onto the ground below quietly, with a smooth gracefulness he wouldn't expect from a beast so large. The faint crunch of snow occurred underneath its feet, all while the dragon's eyes were unmoved from Jesse.

Taking a deep breath, Jesse got brave & spoke softly, "I mean no harm. I'm just gathering firewood for a nearby camp I'm with," gesturing to the branches he had under his arm before speaking again, "Were you watching us?" Hanzo had a low growl in his throat as he eyed him suspiciously, before Jesse could hear a voice ringing clearly in his ears, as if its owner was right in front of him; the voice spoke deep and hoarse, definitely a man's voice, with a clear ring of intimidation and authority, "That is none of your concern, outsider.

"You and your party would be wise to leave at sunrise," his voice declared again. Jesse was dumbfounded, he heard a man's voice giving a demand, but saw no man speaking to him. Was it the dragon's voice? But, he doesn't see it's head moving in the slightest so how was it talking to him? But he had to get his head back in the situation and spoke again, sounding a bit calmer than before, "Now, hold on there. We're just humble men camping in the forest passing through."

He could hear a short, rhythmic rumble from the dragon's throat; was he laughing at him? "I see the artillery your party carries. You are no humble men to have weapons that lethal," Hanzo spoke harshly. Jesse could only pull a hurt face, if not looking playful at the same time, "And what are we supposed to do if we're attacked by wild animals out of no where? Can't exactly fight a bear with our hands," that earned another rhythmic growl from Hanzo, before hearing his voice once again. "Bears are hibernating at this time of year, human. You are safe from that threat at least.

"But, I, on the other hand, am not a threat you want to encounter again," his voice sounded much more dangerous than before as he lowered his head to Jesse's level, "I will repeat my warning one last time. You and your party will be gone by sunrise, or you will all pay the price." Jesse didn't know how to respond to that, he could only take the dragon's warning to mind before responding, "Honestly, I would listen, but the folks I travel with are less than reasonable. They hardly listen to me so I can't make them leave."

"You would do best to work on your persuasion then," said Hanzo, sounding irritable, "Because if they value their lives, they will be gone by week's end. That is when I shall patrol my forest. If I spot you and this party once more, I will not be this merciful again." That meant he and the others had three days to leave, but what could Jesse do? He was just another hireling, but unlike the others he had a much bigger reason to do this job than just personal gain.

Before Jesse could respond, Hanzo turned to leave, his massive feet surprisingly quiet in the snow. Then, with a crouch, he suddenly leapt up, a light gust bursting from his leap, causing Jesse's hat to blow from his head. Hanzo's body twisted and flexed as he ascended before he somehow flew into the night skies toward another area of the forest miles away from their camp. As Hanzo disappeared from view, Jesse was left stunned and quiet of what he had just witnessed.

Miles away from their camp, Hanzo's flight went smooth and was calming until he spotted lights down below, one swinging in a back and forth motion, like a signal. He recognized it and slowed himself into descent to their level, and when he landed, his feet landed with a soft thump in the snow and spotted the crowd he was looking for. A group of villagers, a family group of five to be exact, dressed for the weather carrying brightly lit fire torches and lanterns and armed with traditional weaponry. He recognized them well, they were members of the Tsuchihara clan, descended from the first family of protectors of the valley, as their crest was embedded onto the shoulders of their coats.

The family group, consisting of two women and three men, walked over calmly feeling safe around Hanzo. All the villagers knew of the dragons so they felt no fear around him, Genji, or Megumi. All three of them still interacted with the humans of their village even after thousands of years, so the people of Hanamura welcomed them like old friends and even children felt safe around them.

Hanzo lowered his head to their level with a soft rumble in his throat and at first, the men deeply lowered their heads as well, gently laying their foreheads against the lower part of his muzzle, a sign of trust and respect among the dragons and the people of Hanamura. If you could rest your head among one of the dragons' heads, then you've earned it and for the villagers, it was the highest respect one could earn. After a few brief seconds of silence, the men backed off allowing their women to do the same with Hanzo showing their trust and respect.

Afterward, Hanzo raised his head slightly and they could all hear his mind's voice, "It is a bitter cold night tonight, but it is good to see you all prepared. All was well tonight, I take it," he asked gently. They all gave their confirmation before the eldest man there spoke up, "It's been quiet tonight and we've only seen the usual game animals out today and well into the night. Has there been any disturbances, Hanzo-sama?"

Hanzo let out a light irritable growl, remembering his encounter with Jesse in the forest. He gave a slight nod before replying, "I watched a group of men and encountered one of them this evening, his voice shows he is obviously an outsider. He claimed them to be humble men travelling through, but their artillery says otherwise." He saw their reactions, seeing them slightly upset and worried he was before he asked them, "Have you heard anything of these men in Hanamura?"

One of the women of their group chimed in as she held her lantern up, "We heard from someone in the village that a group of trackers would be in the forest surrounding the mountain but they didn't specify what they were tracking. Or what they were really doing for that matter. They were very vague.. It's worrying, Hanzo-sama. Do you think it is those men you encountered tonight? What do you think they are after?" Hanzo recalled the details again, trackers. He knew there was something off about those men, and the thought alone let a growl slip along with a huff of heated air from his nostrils.

Turning back to them, he replied softly, "It is worrying, indeed, but the one I encountered got a stern warning from me. It seemed he took it to mind before I departed. If they are trackers then it must mean that there are hunters in their group. If they are hunting, then we must be wary on what they might be hunting. It has been centuries ago, but my siblings and I were hunted by many hunters but since then the hunts against us have ceased. If it is to be happening again, this would be no different than hunters of the past.

"So I ask of you, Tsuchiharas, do not attack on sight, keep your senses sharp, and your instincts strong but do not assume so quickly. These men must be dealt with before any harm can come to us and our home," Hanzo lectured gently, yet stern, seeing them all attentive. They all gave their confirmation before Hanzo lifted his head, looking back toward the castle that rested on the side of the mountain. He seemed lost in thought before he heard the other of the women speak gently.

"Is Megumi-sama well? We heard from Genji-sama when he visited that she's very sick. We didn't even think our mighty dragons could get sick," she said with a small, concerned smile, her voice sounding young, but experienced and her statement drew a small laugh from Hanzo as he lowered his head to their level. His mind's voice spoke gently, "We are ageless, but not immortal, young Tsuchihara. We bleed and fall ill as easily as you and your family." He saw them all nod before he continued, "And last I saw my sister, she was doing much better.

"My brother and I are doing the best we can with her, and that is all we can do until winter passes," he finished before seeing them nod again with his statement before he continued, "But, you all have done very well today. You all get your rest. It is late and the moon is high; you all need your strength." He saw them nod in confirmation before he bowed his head and leapt up departing for the skies again, this time flying toward the mountain castle.

As they watched him fly, the younger girl chimed in as they unpacked their supplies, "It is a shame Kyou could not come along. He's never seen Hanzo-sama as a dragon and tonight would've been a wonderful opportunity for him." She heard scattered laughter from the group, and heard one of the younger men speak up as he unpacked small packages of food, "Well, you should know your baby brother by now, Aya-chan. He worries for ojiisan (grandfather) and you know how close they are. And with ojiisan's health getting weaker and weaker, he's trying his best to take care of him."

The one called Aya nodded lightly before looking up at the older woman speaking lightly, "But, he spends all his time at home these days instead of joining us on patrols, okaasan (mother). We all worry for ojiisan, but Kyou needs to step out more and get some fresh air. A patrol will help put his mind at ease a bit." She saw her mother nod lightly before setting up the posts for their tent as she spoke, "I get the feeling he already goes out and about when he's not by otousan's (father's) side.

"His shoes are still damp with melted snow when he returns from his outings. He's getting careless and he needs to be addressed about it. If he's careless at home, then who knows what will happen when we are all out of the house," she said slightly, her worry showing on her face as she turned to the men, catching eyes with the eldest man in the group and he in turn caught her eyes as he spoke, "Kyou is his mother's son, Nui, he's always been like you since he was very small so it's best to worry." That earned small laughter from the other two boys before he chimed in again, "But, I am curious as you are, Nui. Where does Kyou slip off to?"

++++++++++

In the next few days that followed, Jesse and the trackers were having a hard time in the harsh winter conditions, but for Jesse it was easy for him to pass the time seeing as how he was lost in his thoughts most of the time now. Mainly thinking back on to the night he met Hanzo. He could still feel the hot breath over him, the large golden eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul, and even how loud and clear Hanzo's voice was in his ears.

Jesse would often get chewed out for spacing out as much as he did, but Jesse paid it no mind and was able to keep up with the party well enough even with his mental wandering going all over the place. When it came to late night watch, he was more paranoid than before, thinking that Hanzo was going to show up again. He remembered his warning that he'd return in three days to see if they left, but with Jesse trying his hardest to talk them out of it, it didn't seem like they were going to be swayed anytime soon.

On the fourth day in the forest, most of the men were getting agitated that their search was turning out to be a fruitless effort. Jesse didn't mind, though; from what he remembered about Hanzo, he was starting to think that he didn't want to hunt down something that looked as majestic as he did, even if he was intimidating. And to think there's three more dragons just as graceful and godly looking as Hanzo was; that was something that definitely got Jesse's mind racing.

When they were setting up another site for their tracking devices, one of the trackers had wandered off in a different direction. Said he had to piss, and honestly Jesse could care less. He looked in the distance the man was going, and spotted a river, most likely going there. However, Jesse spotted a familiar gleam of blue and gold streak through the trees in the distance. Hanzo was nearby on patrol again. Their time was up.

Jesse could feel his heart racing, but he tried to distract from the feeling by checking over his Peacekeeper and made sure it was in working order. A few moments later, he heard screams as well as a loud, deafening roar, most likely from Hanzo. Finishing his check-up on his Peacekeeper, he shot right up seeing everyone getting their guns and Junkrat and Roadhog prepared their firearms as well. They seemed like custom jobs, but no less deadly with grenades and spare parts shooting out as effectively as bullets. Jesse really didn't want to do this, but at this point, his mind was in an all out war.

Hanzo was snaking his way through the forest avoiding any and all gunshots from them and when he started to jet out into a clearing, he prepared himself to fly off. Jesse felt his breath hitch as he saw Hanzo ascend; he couldn't let Hanzo escape again. On instinct, he raised his Peacekeeper but with hesitation, he bit his lip and took the shot. In that split second, he really hoped that his shot would miss, but what he saw made him feel sick inside. He saw that his shot made a hit when he saw Hanzo let out a pained roar in mid-air as well as his entire body flinching into a light curl before falling toward the earth below with a ruined and lop-sided flight pattern.

He saw a large cloud of snow from Hanzo's impact and he felt his insides curl up even more. He was scared that he might've killed Hanzo, so much that he didn't notice the others patting his shoulder as they rushed by as well as their words of congratulations and compliments. He also didn't hear Junkrat complaining that they didn't get the shot, but Jesse had that all blocked out at this point. Part of his fear was subsided when he saw Hanzo lift himself up only to drop again with a light whimper from pain before he lifted himself up to fight against the hunters that approached.

Jesse could only stand in a shock as he watched them struggle with a pain-wracked Hanzo as he struggled against them with no success. Roadhog was able to get a hold of his head as Junkrat giddily jumped on him to tie his mouth closed, all while Hanzo struggled violently to get them off. Hanzo was soon easily captured due to his injury, most likely from lack of blood that was starting to tire him out. Jesse could tell when he spotted small pools of blood in the snow under Hanzo. When Hanzo was tied, he was placed in a glass cage that was made into a flat trailer + hitch that had breathing holes in it but also had electric charges going along the sides of it, most likely to prevent Hanzo from fighting against the glass.

Jesse couldn't help but feel guilty at what just happened and what he had just witnessed..

That evening, the camp was set up and the men were drinking and celebrating their successful capture, all of them congratulating Jesse for taking the winning shot that brought the beast down. Jesse didn't really feel like celebrating, however. He took the compliments with a small smile, but he didn't really take them to heart. He was too wracked up in conflicting thoughts about what happened. He didn't drink that much, surprisingly, but it's mainly because he was being tortured by his own conscience. Every once in a while, he'd looked over toward the vehicles where he spotted Hanzo's cage among them, glaring at him tiredly, but with no less anger. He couldn't blame Hanzo...

When everyone had passed out from their celebration, Jesse found that he couldn't sleep. He never realized in his worry that his prosthetic hand was fiddling with the locket that was secure around his neck. It was eerily quiet and in the distance, he could hear Hanzo panting heavily in his glass prison. After a while of mental struggling, Jesse cursed under his breath making his decision. This job wasn't worth it anymore. He was going to help free Hanzo and get him to safety, hopefully to make up for his mistake. Quietly, he had managed to get all his equipment and some of the supplies together to last him a couple of days before sneaking out the tent and toward Hanzo's cage.

It looked like Hanzo was asleep, but his heavy panting showed that his body was still in pain. He got a better look at the injury despite Hanzo being curled up; it was deep in his right shoulder, exposed and it looked like it was starting to heal up but it still looked bad. Looking around, he tried to find a way to secure the trailer with the cage to a vehicle so he could get him out of there. He spotted one that looked like a hover-cycle but before he could move one it into place, he heard Hanzo's voice in his ears again.

"Why did you not heed my warning, fool," Hanzo sounded clearly angry and agitated, pained as well, but he was more angry at Jesse than anything. Jesse turned looking down at Hanzo and their eyes locked with each other's again. He could see anger in those golden spheres, but he hoped once he explained himself, he would calm down. He started to speak softly at a whisper low enough to not wake anyone else, but loud enough for Hanzo to hear, "I tried to tell you they wouldn't listen to me. But, you gotta trust me on this, I'm gettin' you outta here."

"But, you are the one who shot me down! Why would you lie about your intentions then free your prey when you worked hard to hunt me down," Hanzo's voice seemed to bark angrily loud in his ears, making Jesse wince a bit. He couldn't blame him for being angry, but he was tired and it's not what he needed right now. Sounding stern, he talked while moved the hover-cycle into place and quietly latching the hitch into place, "Because unlike them, I have a conscience, and I do have a reason for doing this, but I changed my mind. It's not worth it anymore."

"Let me guess: money," Hanzo guessed, sounding bitter. Jesse looking away only confirmed his guess, making him snort with a light huff, "It is disgusting to know what some of you humans will do for such a trivial possession. Thankfully, the people of my village have more sense than that." With a light bark in his whispered voice, Jesse knelt down coming face to face with Hanzo, "I have my own reasons for doing what I did, but do you want me to get you out of here or not? I'll explain myself later!"

Hanzo could only glare at him, his whiskers moving lightly, as well as flicking in irritation over what transpired. Looking over at the camp, he knew he had to make a decision and quick; so after a brief moment he gave a light nod. That was all Jesse needed before he climbed onto the hover-cycle, quickly starting it up and with some careful maneuvering, he got them out of there and to freedom. He thought about heading back to the village, but he was worried about being spotted by Junsei, but where else could he go with a large, injured dragon in an exposed cage? But, for now it was his best bet.

He drove through the night and well into morning, glancing back now and then to check on Hanzo, seeing he fell back to sleep. Most likely from the humming noise of the engine or from how smooth the ride was going, either way, Hanzo was content enough to sleep and that was good enough for him at the moment. Looks like he'll have to ask him about his name later... He navigated the fields more, stopping or slowing down now and then to get a better look at his surroundings before deciding which way to go. Thankfully, he remembered the way to the village despite spending a few days in the forest, so finding the way back should be no problem. The only problem was how to get a dragon to safety without getting seen.

Looking at the skies when he was in clear open space, he saw it was reaching about midday for them, and Jesse was still dead tired. He needed sleep, but he had a task to do first and it was getting Hanzo to safety and getting his wound taken care of. Seeing he was still in the vast open sea of white snow, he figured taking a break would do them some good. But, before he could slow to a stop, a metallic arrow shot into the engine doing it for him bringing Jesse to full attention and it also woke Hanzo up.

He was worried that he was followed by the others, but he then realized that none of them used arrows. This was a new enemy; when he felt the hover-cycle come to a complete stop he instinctively drew out his Peacekeeper before seeing masked archers rush out of the forest line with their bows armed. Bandits, maybe, but it's not what he needed right now. When he lifted his Peacekeeper, he heard Hanzo yell at him, "Lower your weapon, fool! They are allies!" He looked behind him seeing Hanzo's head up and at attention looking toward the archers. 

Glancing back and forth between them, he opened his mouth to question Hanzo about it, but before he could, he felt sharp, cold metal, much like a blade, on the back of his neck. This predicament certainly drew out nervous laughter from Jesse before he dropped his Peacekeeper into the snow, showing his surrender, before placing his hands on top of his head holding his hat. "Well shit.." was all Jesse said as more archers started to circle them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those lost on the Tsuchihara family connections: there were 5 Tsuchiharas in the party, Nui is the mother of Aya and Kyou, she then pointed out that the kids' grandfather is her father, Aya is the only daughter there, by dialogue spoken, Kyou is the youngest son of the family, the elder man and two younger men are yet to be named but I assure you, they're all related.


End file.
